


baby i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

by prettyoungthing



Category: Chraken
Genre: Chraken - Freeform, F/M, Longing, Sexual Frustration, first fic, i have no idea what im doing, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoungthing/pseuds/prettyoungthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night she finds out that you can close the space between you and someone without even kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, me and my crackships. I honestly don't know why I do these things. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback would be truly apprciated, and I don't know if this is going to have another chapter, which all depends on the feedback. Enjoy!

There's another premiere tonight, and god knows she's so tired but at least she's going with Chris, so it'll be bearable and she'll probably be laughing the whole night through. 

Chris is getting ready at the other room until she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." she says, not looking away from the mirror as she fixes her eyeliner, her mouth hanging wide open, her palm on the vanity.

"Which tie do you think would be better?" he says, holding up two sides and looking at them and back at Karen. He puts one in front of his suit and does it with the other one, several times, and she smiles. The other one is a simple dark red tie, the other one a silky navy tie that matches his all black attire much, much better. She puts her eyeliner pencil down, stands up and grabs the two ties and gets the blue one first, intending on trying it on him. Once she finishes, she smoothens it out on his chest, taking a step back and checking him out. He strikes a pose similar to possibly a model, jutting his hips out and pouting his lips and she laughs, shakes her head, and takes it off of him because the dark red one is definitely a better option. She does everything again but this time when she puts it over him she feels him breathing on her neck, and she feels something shoot down her spine.

"You should take a look at my socks, they're great. They're red with little diamonds on them." he said, looking down to his feet as she finishes tying his tie. There's something domestic about the act, but her thoughts are interrupted when he says "I thought you were going to pick blue and I'd go red-white-and blue again." with a chuckle and she laughs, throwing her head back. 

"Well, I'm done. When are you gonna finish?" he says, grabbing a watch from his pocket and standing in front of her mirror while she sits down again. "Just my mascara and lipstick, my dress and a necklace, then some shoes then I'm done." she says, finishing her eyeliner and fishing around her makeup bag for her mascara. "'Just'?" he says, raising his eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. "At least you don't look ugly without makeup on." she says, "Why do you always open your mouths while putting make up on?" he asks, clasping his watch on lock, and runs his hand through his hair and she wants to know the feeling of getting her hands on them. The soft feeling without the gel, disheveled and the only thing that's been on them is her hand, to pull and scratch and- "Earth to Karen. I repeat, Earth to Karen." he says, and she snaps out of her reverie. "I'm concentrating on my make up." she says, pretending she wasn't just thinking about him. "Why do you always have your mouths open while putting on make up? I don't get it. Like seriously," he says. "I don't know, we do it subconsciously." she tells him and goes to her lipstick, putting her mascara and eyeliner back in her makeup bag and getting three shades of lipstick. "You should try it." and they both laugh, Chris's laugh just a small chuckle compared to his big ones, where he always laughs with his whole body. Which she shouldn't be noticing. 

"Pick a shade. I'm wearing black." she says, and he picks a normal pink, and she says her thanks. "You don't need any make up, you already look great." he retorts, while she puts her lipstick on, giving him an excuse to look at her lips for even half a second. "That's not a natural look, it's a "natural" look." she said, gesturing the quote sign in the air when she said natural. Her hair's in a ponytail, only a little bit of hair going down the sides and she looks absolutely divine. He's lying if he says he doesn't want to see her in her dress. Or perhaps nothing at all.

"Get out, I need to get into my dress." she says, and he walks out the room.

~*~

When she's done, she walks down the stairs already wearing her heels.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't drooling, her curves hugged in all the right places and cutouts all over her waist, damn it. 

"You said 10 minutes. It's been 15 minutes." he says, a useless method on trying to get his mind off it and she rolls her eyes, turning around and her back facing to him. "Zip me up?" she asks gesturing to her pretty black dress, and he takes a moment to look at her bra, black and probably lace. He'd rather zip her down.

"And this." she holds out a necklace, dangling from her fingertips, a round pendant with a golden horse and a mint green background. 

He places it around her neck once she takes her ponytail and puts it off to the side.

And fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Just fuck. Fucking fuck, she looks gorgeous. She's all he ever wanted. Just beautiful, god damn gorgeous. From her curves to her hair and her make up and her shoes, heels with some straps, he guesses. But just absolutely wonderful and he can't help but sigh and look on as if she were a daydream.

What breaks him from his reverie is Karen laughing at him. "Let's go, blondie." and he trails after her like a puppy to its owner.

~*~

The ride there was nice with its usual banter, Chris telling her to put her seatbelt on (bless him) the radio filling the silences in.

Then Chris puts his hand on her thigh, and she almost squirms as the sensation shoots between her thighs. When he shifts gear, she takes it as an opportunity to drag her dress up her thighs higher. And she can sense it when he gives a split second look at her thigh.

He just puts his hand farther up when he puts it back again.

~*~

When they get there his hand latches on to her waist immediately, never wanting to let go. But she thinks of it a different purpose, when it slithers so slowly down her waist, then when it latches to her side he holds on tightly, gripping it with unmatched gentleness.

He looks at her when she's not looking at him, knowing fully well the cameras are staring at them from every angle. It's because he can't help but look at her everytime her lips pout, sometimes even whispering jokes to her because he just can't stand it anymore. He wants to kiss her, wants to hold every curve in her body, wants to hold her down and have her for himself.

She notices him staring. Notices his gaze like a predator whenever she purposely arcs her back or pouts her lips and laughs for his jokes.

She tries hard not to lean into him, as if personal space wasn't a social custom, much like what the rules probably were right now. She just does it teasingly and giggles when she feels him tense up.

She loves, loves, loves, teasing him, especially in public when he can do absolutely nothing about it. And she can't help but think that maybe he loves doing that to her, too.

That night she finds out that you can close the space between you and someone without even kissing.

~*~

The car ride home is Karen sitting cross legged, her legs out on full display with her purse on her lap.

"You tired?" he asks, starting the ignition.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." she tells him, leaning back at the chair, making sure to outshow her neck and she glances a quick one at him and she sees him take a look at her neck.

"Let's get some sleep when we get home."

She drifts off to sleep right in the car.

~*~

She wakes up somewhere cold, god bless, her dress and make up still on. She checks the clock and sees that it's about 2 AM and she stumbles out the room to ask Chris to get her de-zipped. First she brushes her teeth, drinks some water, and removes her make up.

She knocks on his door, and he opens it almost immediately, wearing a white shirt and some boxers.

"Yeah? Oh, you woke up." he said, letting her in.

"Zip me down." she says simply, turning her back to him. "And remove my necklace. Please." she says, not even bothering with the fact that Chris might, no, will, see her bra.

"Yes, ma'am." he chuckles but she's too tired to do so.

She feels some skin to skin contact, and knows it's his fingers tracing her skin. She loves the feeling, almost moaning at it until she takes a hold of his wrist and guides it to the clasps of her bra. And without a doubt he takes that off too.

She grabs his wrist again and wraps herself around them, and leans back to him, his warmth overwhelming her in the dark light.

"Thank you." and she breaks out of his grasp, leaving him with heavy breaths, staring at the back of her with hooded eyes and she knows she should do something, but opens the door and leaves without a word.


End file.
